Le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Bon, je pense que ce n'est pas ma meilleure fic mais bon... On est à la veille de Noël et wufei déprime légèrement car il ne peut pas passer cette fête avec celui qu'il aime. Enfin, pas comme il le voudrait... 4x5 One Shot


**Auteur :** Fanderpg

**Titre :** Le plus beau cadeau de Noël…

**Genre :** Romance totale Yaoi (4x5)

**Note 1 :** Paske moi aussi je milites pour que 4+5 devienne un couple classique ! Pis surtout paske ça me changeait les idées ce matin en perm!

**Note 2 :** Ceci dit, il m'a fallut trois jours avant de me décider à la taper...

Le plus beau cadeau de Noël… 

Allongé sur mon lit, je t'écoutes bavarder avec Zechs dans la pièce d'à côté. Je commence vraiment à croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi… J'ai mal. Si mal…

Auparavant, je ne savait pas ce qui m'arrivais. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi je mourrais d'envie de casser la figure à Maxwell dès qu'il se permettais des blagues déplacées sur toi, ou au sujet de votre « couple »

Mais maintenant j'ai compris. Je t'aime Quatre. Quand Heero fatigué s'appuyait sut toi, je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentait ce pincement au cœur. Mais j'ai finit par comprendre que je t'aimais.

Ca a été dur pour moi de l'accepter. Je n'ai jamais appris à tolérer ça, alors le vivre… Mais maintenant, j'assumes. Mais je ne peux toujours pas te le dire. J'ai bien trop peur pour cela. Moi, Wufei Chang, dernier descendant du Clan du Dragon, les plus grands guerriers chinois, j'ai peur de déclarer ma flamme.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je vis. Avant, tout était simple. Je vivais pour me battre pour la paix. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie. Oh, la déclaration de Paix n'a encore que quelques semaines, mais il semble que nous n'auront pas à reprendre du service avant un certain temps…

Alors pourquoi rester ? Je me redresses sur mon lit, et contemple ma chambre. Impersonnelle à souhait. Nous pouvons rester ici autant que nous le souhaitons, as-tu dis. Pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas pu me décider à défaire mes bagages… ma valise toujours pleine est restée au pied de mon lit, et mes vêtements n'en sortent que pour servir. Pas un seul n'a rejoint l'armoire…

Peu-être simplement parce que je n'ai pas le courage de me décider une bonne fois pour toute à rester ici…

Lassé par tout ces doutes qui me torturent depuis trop longtemps, je finis par me lever et gagner la terrasse. J'ai envie de tomber malade ce soir…

Le vent glacé de ce vingt-quatre décembre me fouettes le torse et le visage, me faisant frissonner sous sa morsure glacée. Maigre punition pour tout le mal que je t'infliges à coup de remarques blessantes et d'indifférence calculée…

J'étends les bras, offrant ma peau à la morsure du froid, pénitent volontaire de l'hiver. Et puis soudain, un bruit de pas se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retournes et tu es là, face à moi.

La longue djellaba que tu portes couvres tout ton corps, jusqu'à tes chevilles. Et tu as sur les épaules le grand plaid que tu t'est acheté la semaine dernière. Il te vas bien…Noir et sable. Je déglutis avec difficulté et tente désespérément de me reprendre. Mais c'est peine perdue, et je dois m'appuyer à la rambarde pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Tu t'approches de moi, assez près pour que je sentes la chaleur de ton souffle quelque part à la base de ma gorge. Mon cœur, quand à lui, réagit à ce stimuli en battant plus fort que si je venais de courir un quatre fois cent mètres…

« Dégages Winner… »

Et voilà, encore une fois je t'ai blessée… à croire que je suis incapable de faire autre chose… Oh Quatre, je t'en supplie, ne me regardes pas comme-ça ! Fait ce que tu veux de moi, piétines moi, hais moi, frappe moi, même, si tu veux, mais pitié, ne me regardes pas comme ça !

« Quatre… vas-t'en avant que je ne fasse une connerie… »

Tu ne bouges pas, et je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Non, non ! J'essuie rageusement ma faiblesse, et me retournes, mais trop tard… je sens ta main se poser sur mon épaule et me retournes, comme hypnotisé par son simple contact… Oh mon dieu… Quatre, je t'en prie, ne me pousses pas à bout !

Mais tu n'entends pas ma pensée et je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque je sens tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes…Je rêves… tes mains sur mes hanches, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tout ça ne peut qu'être un rêve… c'est obligatoire ! Il n'y a que dans les films que tout se passe de cette manière, et nous ne sommes pas dans un film…

D'ailleurs, je commence à me réveiller, je le sens…

J'ouvres péniblement les yeux et me redresse dans mon lit. Un grognement se fait entendre et , tournant la tête, je pose mes yeux sur ton visage endormi qui me fixe.

« Joyeux Noël Wufei, murmures-tu.

Joyeux Noël mon amour… »

OWARIIIIIIIIIII !

Walaaaaa D'accord, ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de Mieux, mais c'est pas trop horrible, ne ? Alors Rewiews please !


End file.
